


Swearing Makes You Feel Better

by BriarMoss15



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarMoss15/pseuds/BriarMoss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble from an anon Prompt from my tumblr :When Rin and Ai are hanging out with the Iwatobi gang, everyone is surprised to find out Nitori swears a lot more than Rin does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swearing Makes You Feel Better

 "Come on Nitori it's time to get going!" Rin yelled through the dorm. "Hold on a second Sempai! I can't find my stopwatch!" Suddenly,a loud thump echoed through the room as well as hissed swears from Nitori.  
" You should really stop swearing so much Ai,"Rin chided."You swear even worse than me!"

They left,locked up the dorm, and headed you for the train."Come one Nitori you need to hurry up!" Rin called as they neared where the Iwatobi team.  
"Wait I have to tie my shoe!" When he was finished,he ran to catch up.  
"Shit that fucking hurt!" High pitched swearing reached the Iwatobi members ears as Rin and Nitori walked towards them.Nitori was limping from stubbing his toe on a massive rock. "Stop swearing Ai!" Rin sounded exasperated."If Makoto hears you you're going to regret it," He warned.

"Rin-chan,Ai-chan!" Nagisa squealed and threw himself at Nitori effectively making them crash to the ground. Nitori managed to get away from that with only cursing under his breath."

"It's all right Nagisa."Nitori said for the tenth time. "Don't worry,Accidents happen."  
"Really Ai-chan?! You're so nice!!! Rei-chan wouldn't have been so nice." He said while glaring back at Rei.  
"Who wants to go to the pool?" Makoto shouted back to them.After a fight between Nagisa and Haru on whether they should get something to eat or go to the pool,they decided to go to the pool.

   "You've improved a lot Nitori!" Makoto smiled as he stopped the stopwatch. "Really Makoto?!"Nitori squealed.  
"You should go rest for a while though."Makoto suggested."We don't want you tiring yourself out." Nitori got out of the pool and started walking to the locker room to get a drink when his feet flew out from underneath him. Rin saw from across the pool and started running to him.  
"Ai! Are you okay?!" He yelled frantically when he saw the boy grabbing his ankle.

"Fuck! Shit!" Nitori began as a string of all the swear words he knew flew from his mouth. All the Iwatobi members accept Haru stopped where they were and gawked at Nitori.Haru made it to Nitori first."Are you okay? Is your ankle broken?" He immediately asked. He felt Nitori's leg and determined that it was either badly sprained of fractured. "You should go to the doctor to make sure that everything's fine.And by the way."He lowered his voice."I didn't take you as swearer," he chuckled to Nitori

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how well this turned out :/


End file.
